Broken
by KatNinja
Summary: RussiaxAmerica He had done it. America, beautiful America, his son, his brother, had been broken.
1. Broken

A/N: So. Broken is a collection of small writings that revolve around America being broken by Russia. They almost one shots, but they go together. I hope you like them!!

----------

Broken

----------

He had done it. America, beautiful America, his son, his brother, had been broken. By that monster.

Arthur fell to the ground, sobbing. Canada looked on sadly, nothing more than a messenger for his master now. He knew it was going to happen, by Alfred's slowly dwindling strength, and the way his voice would catch when he told Matthew, "I'm fine. Just fine. I'll get through this and save everyone, Matty. I'm a hero. A hero."

Arthur's hands reached up for Matthew's, grabbing them and pulling Matthew down to kneel next to him as England wrapped his arms around the Canadian. Matthew gently patted Arthur's back and rubbed it, trying his best to comfort the Englishman in the little amount of time he had. He would have to return soon.

Arthur clutched to Matthew, crying hard.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred," he sobbed in a mantra, much the way he had for Matthew when he had fallen. Luckily, Matthew had been allowed to visit Arthur.

Alfred would not have that option.

Arthur continued to cry, and was still doing so when Matthew had to leave. He kissed Arthur's cheek and said goodbye, feeling his heart rip to leave his elder brother like this.

Matthew would not be allowed to see Alfred either.

Canada nearly broke down himself when he remembered the way that America had looked, on that day, when Matthew had snuck in to give Alfred some food. Matthew knew that Alfred was going to break.

That didn't make it hurt any less.

Toris gently squeezed Matthew's hand when he took the Canadian's coat, a polite your welcome, comrade, to Matthew's polite thank you.

Gilbert was silent, and just hugged Matthew, letting Canada cry into his chest.

Alfred. Alfred. Alfred.

But Alfred was gone, replaced with a changeling, a subservient, obedient dog that heeled when his master told him to.

And there was no one who could get him back.


	2. Broken Fragments

A/N: Please note, that these will be out of order, as I "prequels" and "sequels" in whatever order I wish.

This is a sequel

----------

Broken Fragments

----------

Ivan smiled when he walked into his room and saw the blonde tuft of hair peeking out about the covers. He crawled onto his bed and gently shook the figure.

Even he could be kind to his toys sometimes – but only if they were good.

A head appeared from under the covers, and sleepy blue eyes looked up at him. They suddenly looked down, almost shyly, and looked up at Russia through the eyelashes.

Ivan chuckled and leaned down, kissing Alfred's forehead gently. "Are you tired?"

America shook his head and crawled out of the covers some. He sat up and smiled hesitantly at Russia.

That was the way Alfred did everything. Hesitantly.

He never spoke, either.

It wasn't that Ivan did not like America's voice, but Alfred had just stopped talking. Everything was answered with a nod or a shake of the head.

Russia didn't mind all that much.

Ivan leaned down and gently kissed Alfred's lips. America moved closer and kissed Russia back timidly. Ivan knew that Alfred wanted him to hold him, but Russia wouldn't, not just yet. He pulled away and looked into those sky blue eyes.

They were still as bright as they had been when Ivan had captured them, although the expression they held was different.

Russia gently kissed America's eyelids, and Alfred leaned closer to him. Ivan chuckled at the almost eagerness in America's eyes.

Alfred was still Alfred, even in this state.

Russia pulled America close to him and nuzzled his neck gently. Alfred melted against him, almost purring in satisfaction. Ivan smiled.

Alfred may be broken, but Ivan still loved him.


	3. Breaking

A/N: This is a prequel.

---------

Breaking

---------

Ivan could see it, when he looked in Alfred's beautiful, determined, bright blue eyes. He could see it clearly, although Alfred tried to hide it under his confident gaze. Russia was actually fairly surprised that America had lasted this long, although he suspected that Canada had been sneaking him food.

Alfred blinked, and the assuredness faltered for a moment, letting them show even more distinctly.

The cracks in his will.

He was breaking, slowly but surely.

And it was gorgeous. Alfred was gorgeous, with white cum dripping from his mouth and red blood flowing slowly down his ribs and stomach to drip onto the grey floor, drying and sticking to his skin as it traveled.

Ivan kneeled down next to Alfred, smiling at America. He was breathing heavily, as if he could not get enough air, and it seemed to Russia that he had broken one of the ribs. He smiled and gently pushed against the broken one, making Alfred bite his lip to keep from screaming in pain and groan.

Russia decided that he was beyond beautiful.

Tears slowly fell from America's eyes, making Ivan smile softly and kiss the tears gently.

"You're doing this to yourself."

Alfred sobbed harshly, his body shaking.

He had never cried in front of Russia before.

Ivan smiled and stood up, gently ruffling America's light blonde hair.

It would be over soon.


	4. Unbroken

Sequel to "Broken Fragments"

--------

Ivan decided he had been being too nice.

Alfred reached out and kissed Ivan's lips gently. Ivan pulled away, and Alfred whined.

The shattered color blue was receding from Alfred's eyes, and he was getting bolder. He was beginning to talk again as well.

Alfred pulled himself close to Ivan again, smiling and kissing Ivan's cheek. Ivan pushed Alfred down against the bed.

"Stay still," he growled. Alfred chuckled and looked away, admitting defeat, but not quite.

Ivan shook his head, and went to move away, but Alfred grabbed his wrist.

"Stay, stay!" he said, laughing.

Ivan shook his head again, and traced his fingers over Alfred's neck, wondering, should he...?  
The deeply cracked color of Alfred's eyes lightened some, and Ivan sighed, gently tightening the hold around Alfred's neck. Alfred's breathing quickened, and he looked up at Ivan with terror in his eyes.  
"Please.... Don't..." Alfred whispered, his eyes closing.  
Ivan chuckled and tightened his hold more. "I will if I want to. You're mine."  
Alfred remained quiet, grabbing Ivan's arms, but not exerting any strength against them. Ivan once again tightened his hold, and Alfred began to choke, his eyes closing. Ivan loosened his hold and Alfred took gasping breaths. He looked up at Ivan, and Ivan frowned. The color of Alfred's eyes was even closer to the original color than they had been.  
Alfred gently pulled Ivan's hands off, and sat up, reaching towards Russia.  
"Ivan..."  
Ivan pulled away from Alfred and stood up, leaving his room and closing the door with a small click.


	5. Planning to Break

Prequel to "Breaking"

-----------

Canada watched the way Russia's eyes lingered on America as the North American was leaving. Matthew bit his lip, and almost went after his brother to warn him, but Matthew knew that talking to people not a part of Russia's empire was not allowed and he could get severely beaten.

Gilbert sighed and pulled Canada into an empty room, hugging Matthew gently.

"He won't get your brother, Matthew. He won't…"

Canada clung to Prussia, sniffing.

"He's going to. And Arthur will cry. And it'll be horrible for everyone."

Prussia sighed and kissed Canada gently.

They stayed there for a while, hugging each other gently.

Gilbert pulled him away when the sounds in the next room started – the moans and the cries of pleasure.

Matthew wasn't all that surprised to see Alfred, the next morning, sleeping in Ivan's arms.

Russia watched him sleep almost hungrily. Ivan wanted him, and wanted him badly.

And Canada knew that Russia would get him.


End file.
